Wake Up Sunshine
by libbzyol
Summary: For some reason, I felt as if something bad had happened to my baby bro, but I couldn't quite work out what. I pulled myself up, only to come under excruciating pain in my chest. I tried not to cry out, but, the tough guy I thought I was disappeared for a split second, and I screamed like a girl would, like Mikey would. I need to find Mikey, who knows what happened to him!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys, this is my first attempt at making a fan fiction about TMNT. I've always been passionate about TMNT and my fave character is Mikey. I will hopefully release the next chapter soon as I am on my summer holidays now, so please rate and enjoy the opener to my first ever fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: MAY CONTAIN GORE, SLIGHT LANGUAGE AND POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATH.**

Raphael squinted as the light filled the somewhat damp air he was surrounded in.

_Where was I? How did I get here? Sounds cheesy, but I honestly had no idea where I was and how I came to be there._

He slowly turned his head to the left, and noticed two dark figures heading towards him.

_Who the shell are these boneheads? Did these people attack me, or attack my- _

"MIKEY!" He shouted, his voice shrouded in pain and confusion.

"Raph? Are you okay bro? What happened here?"

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite make the connection. But as his vision slowly returned, he noticed the bright blue mask that was covering the figures face. He connected the dots, and realised it was Mr Fearless himself, Leonardo.

"Don, can he hear us?"

_Donnie is here too?_

He sunk back into the wall, relaxing the muscles which had tensed to breaking point when his memory flooded back.

"Yo guys, what the shell happened here?" Raph whispered, dizzily

"RAPH!" they both exclaimed together, and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I was just about to ask you that same question. We heard commotion in the sewer and realised that you and Mike were both gone, so we ran as fast as we could bu-"

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed his baby brother's name yet again, which puzzled the others.

_For some reason, I felt as if something bad had happened to my baby bro, but I couldn't quite work out what. I pulled myself up, only to come under excruciating pain in my chest. I tried not to cry out, but, the tough guy I thought I was disappeared for a split second, and I screamed like a girl would, like Mikey would._

"Where's Mikey Raph?" A sudden look of shock had appeared on Leo and Don's faces, noticing that the goofball wasn't around.

"I-I-I don't remember. One minute we were doing some kickass fighting, the next, darkness. We are gonna find him though right Leo? He has gotta be around somewhere right? Right?" Raph looked pained as he thought about what could have happened to Mikey.

"Don't worry Raph; we will do everything we can to find Mikey. You know we will. You just rest up tight okay? Close your eyes for a bit, you look exhausted! Not to mention you're missing a Sai! Raph looked confused, but didn't seem to care. All he was worried about was Mikey, and whether it was his fault that his brother was no-where to be seen.

"Lay still Raphael, you have some bruising to your ribcage. Nothing that a bit of TLC can help though!" Don always had a way of calming the situation, and bringing light on a dark and foggy dilemma. Raph gave a cheeky smile at Donny, because he knew he was safe. He then relaxed into the firm grip of Leonardo, and allowed himself to sleep.

"Come on Don" Leo grunted as he lifted Raph up onto his shoulders "We have to get Raph home. He needs his rest and he needs you and your medical capabilities."

"Got it Leo." Donatello smiled back at Leo, and they made their way along miles of what seemed like endless piping and damp dark sewer tunnels. When they finally made it back to the lair, they set Raph down on the couch, and Donny began medical treatment on Raph. He examined the red clad ninja for any injuries that weren't apparent to the eye. Luckily, from the extensive medical assessment Donatello could determine that Raphael had only minor bruising to the ribs and a few lacerations here and there across his body.

"Leo! He's gonna be okay. Just a few bruises and bumps here and there! He will be fighting fit in no time!"

_I opened my eyes and turned to my right, to see Mikey fighting a whole load of Foot Ninja, Elite Foot Ninja and Foot tech Ninja. I stood up almost immediately and began running towards the direction of the biggest group of ninja, when I heard a violent crunch, and a scream of pain. My vision snapped round to behind me, where Mikey, my baby brother had been slashed down by an Elite Foot Ninja. I watched in horror as my brother fell nearly 20ft, and landed hard on the concrete flooring of the drainage junction below. _

"_NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" I smashed the ninja in the back of the head with one of my sai, and slammed his body into the ground. When I bent to pick up my sai, a foot tech ninja pounced on me with a hefty block of wood. I tried to stay awake but the darkness surrounded me. The last thing I saw was the Foot, laughing at me, and then all of them pounced on Mikey's still body._

"HELP!" Raph screamed as he awoke from his nightmare. It seemed so real, like it actually happened. The beads of sweat were dripping down his face, and his chest was rising and falling so quickly that if you blinked it would have made at least 7 rises and falls. If only he had the strength to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have been a little slow with releasing this chapter, there have been all kinds of hitches and I've had a really busy week! But here you go**** please R&R!**

"LEO, SENSEI COME QUICK!" Donnie's voice echoed through the lair that the turtles lived in, and you could hear the faint footsteps and the occasional clunk of Master Splinter's walking stick.

"What is it my son?" Asked Splinter, with eager eyes

Raph let out a low groan and his eyes flickered. It was obvious he was trying to wake up, but he wasn't quite there yet. Master Splinter, Leo and Don all then directed their gaze at their unconscious bro, and were mentally willing him on to wake up.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet Don?" Leo looked concerned as he questioned the purple bandana turtle

"Because he is having a nightmare, and I think it is about Mikey and his fight with the Foot!" the brains of the bunch suddenly had an idea. "Leo, I need you to connect with Raph on the spiritual plain. Find out what he is dreaming about and see if you can get any information as to where Mikey is!" Leo nodded, and sat down next to Raph. He closed his eyes, folded his legs, and did what Leo did best, mediate. "Master, stay with Leo and help him try to connect with Raph! I'm gonna call Ape and Case, see if they have seen Mike!" Master Splinter then slowly sat down next to Leonardo, and also began to meditate.

_Suddenly I see a bright light and I can see Leonardo and Master Splinter floating above my head._

"_Guys, what are you doing here, I- MIKEY! Help him please"_

_Leo and Splinter looked across to the fallen orange clad turtle, and then looked around as to their whereabouts. They figured out they were at the 38__th__ street run-off, under west avenue and third. They looked at each other, and disappeared out of sight._

"_LEO, MASTER SPLINTER, DON'T GO! NO!"_

Raph then suddenly could hear his brothers and Master Splinter talking next to his ear. It sounded like complete gibberish, but he then realised that his brother and his Master had entered his dream and connected with his mind on an astral level, to see if they could find Mikey. He tried his very hardest to pull his eyelids open to show his brothers he was okay, but his eyelids felt more like bricks than eyelids, so it was incredibly difficult. After a few tries, his eyes flickered open and adjusted to the bright light in the lair.

"RAPH" both brothers exclaimed excitedly, hugging him tightly

"Glad to have you back with us bro." Leo whispered into Raph's plastron as he was hugging him tightly. "We have some good news for you!"

"What i-is it Master Splinter?" Raph had noticed the excited look on Master Splinters face

"Raphael, we managed to locate Michelangelo. As you know, you four are connected not just on a physical level, but a spiritual level too. You all have the ability to connect with another if you focus your minds enough. When we heard you calling out Michaelangelo's name in your sleep, Leonardo suggested we try to connect with your dreams my son. When we discovered that you were in fact dreaming about the events of tonight, Leonardo connected with you and we traced Michaelangelo's estimated whereabouts."

"Yeah, I thought as much when I saw Leonardo and Master Splinter entering my nightmare. Quick! We don't have much time! Mikey could be injured, or worse!" Raph jumped up from the couch, only to be overcome by dizziness, and then fell back onto the soft couch. "Dammit." He softly muttered to himself.

"Raph you are in no fit condition to fight! If the Foot have Mikey hostage or set a surprise trap for us you won't be able to defend yourself and you may get injured again, and I don't think our hearts could take you getting injured again! Mikey certainly wouldn't want you to get hurt trying to save his shell!" Leo explained to Raph, knowing full well that the hothead revenge seeking turtle would have none of it

"Look I can fight!" Raph retorted, and jumped off the couch. The dizziness nearly overcame him, but he didn't let it show that he was nearly close to passing out. He then back flipped over to his punching bag, and gave it his hardest kick. He immediately regretted that decision, as he shrieked in pain and passed out on the floor.

"RAPH!" His family shouted, running over to him.

"What an idiot" Leo smirked, but then grunted as he lifted Raph back over to the couch. "Geez bro lay off the pizza once in a while!" Leo muttered to his unconscious brother, as he was taking slow and careful steps. By the time Leo had reached the couch he was panting and sweating like a pig.

"Go get some water Leo, and sit down, while we discuss the plan of action."

Leo nodded and slowly walked towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

"Okay, so maybe it would be a good idea to sit this one out." Raph finally admitted, as his eyes slowly opened.

"Glad you have come to your senses Raphael. Come my sons, we must gather our things and be prepared for every circumstance we might get into. As the ancient Japanese warrior Kimoto said "Those who aren't prepared will never see the unexpected coming." Master Splinter said to Don and Leo, as they were grabbing supplies. Don grabbed his duffel bag and filled it with first aid medical supplies, his tech-tab, two pairs of night-vision goggles and his pair of shuto spikes.

"Just in case" He smirked over at Leo, who was also grabbing his pair of Shuto Spikes.

Then they both turned to look at a miserable Raph, who hated missing out on the action, and hated the fact that it was his fault that Mikey had gone missing in the first place, and now he couldn't do anything to help his bro. Raph faked a smile, and gestured Leo and Don to the lair entrance. They looked at each other, and diverted to Master Splinter.

"Be careful my sons. The Foot ninja attacked not for the fun of it, they were probably after Mikey and Raph, so be prepared for anything." Master Splinter's wise words echoed through their minds, and Leo and Don bowed before their Sensei, before heading off down the sewer. As the big heavy metal doors closed behind the brothers, Raphael wondered whether Mikey would ever be found. Raph then stared up at the ceiling, and rested his eyes, before falling asleep almost immediately. He trusted his brothers that they would be able to handle any situation that arose, and would be able to find Mikey.

"Be careful guys" Raphael muttered to himself, and shut his eyes and relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys! I am overwhelmed by the amount of views I have got on my first ever fan fic! It really means a lot :) Because of the support, I decided to get out the 3rd chapter on the same day as the second chapter! Pre-warning this chapter is 1000 words longer than my previous chapters, and is definately no where near the end of the story. Let's see if the brothers can find Mikey in time? Will they run into something unexpected? Enjoy!**

"Uh Don, we have been running for- at least- an hour! How far -is the run-off from- our current location?" Leo was breathing heavily and panting hard.

"According to my –tech-tab, we are- 5 minutes away!" Don exclaimed, obviously happy that they were so close to the expected location of their baby bro. Don however couldn't help but notice the worry on Leo's face as they edged closer to where they thought that Mikey would be. "He will be here bro, don't worry. And if he is not, we will keep looking. We can search the entire city and even the entire world and we will not give up. Okay Leo?" Don stated

"Okay Donnie." Leo sighed. "Hey look! The 38th street run-off!" Leo exclaimed, so happy that they were finally at the location. They both looked around in search of Foot ninja, and their brother. Or, at least evidence that their brother was here. Suddenly Leo heard the sound of small rocks falling down the steep slope, and scrambling next to him. He turned sharply to see what happened.

"WOAH!" Don shouted. "That was close." His heart was now beating through his chest thinking about how he nearly could have died just then. "Watch your footing bro; it's a long way down..."

Leo nodded and they edged around a small ledge. As they got into the main chamber, they once again looked around for Foot ninja when-

"LEO LOOK!" Donnie screamed as a great horror befell his sight. Their baby bro, was tied up to the side of a pipe, and was pale and unconscious. His entire body was covered in blood and bruises and lacerations could be seen all over his body. There was also evidence of a broken leg, and a dislocated wrist. Mikey's head was bleeding nonstop from a large gash at the back of his head, obviously from where he fell. His throwing stars and nun chucks were dotted across the stone floor of the drainage junction, and his bandana was left hanging from where he fell, almost 20ft above where Mikey was now resting. There was a pool of blood to the side of Mikey which had come from the back of his head and an obvious slash mark across his chest. Mikey was barely alive.

"MIKEY?!" Leo screamed, obviously terrified at the condition he found his baby brother in. "Come on Donnie, we have to get down there!" Leo then jumped from the top of the chamber and down various pipes, and stopped to pick up Michaelangelo's blood soaked bandana from the platform going across the centre of the junction. He jumped down and landed softly next to Mikey. He then immediately fell to the floor and a few tears fell from the Fearless Leader's eyes.

"Mikey... Please no. Mikey you have to wake up. MIKEY!" Don exclaimed, now at Mikey's side as well. He rushed to get his duffel bag open, and his hands were shaking profusely. He untied Mikey, injected Mikey with some pain killers, noted down his injuries, and then collapsed into a sobbing heap next to his brother.

"Don, is he, you know?" Leo asked, with a look of terror in his eyes. Don looked back at him with wet eyes from breaking down next to his brother. He then put his hand on Leo's shoulder as comfort.

"He's alive, but barely. We need to get him back to my lab so I can treat him fully!" Don replied, and then his gaze snapped straight back to Mikey, who was groaning very softly. Leo was touching Mikey's side, trying to determine if his ribs were cracked or broken. As soon as he heard Mikey groan he stopped immediately, and looked back at Donnie.

"We can get him out of here, but it's going to be very tough getting him all the way back to the lair." Leo stated, as Donnie stood up and retrieved Mikey's throwing stars and nun chucks.

"Come on. We can each take one arm and we can run him back to the lair. Leo, the quicker we get there the better. I fear that if Mikey doesn't get medical attention soon, he won't make it through the night." Don said, and hoisted Mikey's left arm onto his shoulder. Leo did the same and as they pulled him to his feet Don noticed how cold Mikey was. He looked at Leo with the upmost fear in his eyes. Leo gazed back at Donnie, then looked forward and began to run. Donnie quickly followed suit.

_Where was I? What is happening to me? Where's Raph! I cried out. But then I realised no-one would respond to me. I was dreaming. Or maybe I was dead? No, I could feel the pain with every step I- Wait, I wasn't moving so who was? I then felt the strong three fingered grip of one of my brothers on my arm. Thank god. My brothers had found me. Maybe they had found Raph? Gah, the pain is extraordinary. I can feel myself groaning. Now the dark is enclosing around me? Oh, great. Just great._

On the way back to the lair they could hear Mikey groaning very softly with every step they made. Donnie then motioned for Leo to stop, and then looked at his tech-tab.

"400m and we will be back to the lair." Donnie reassured Leo, who was also nearly at risk from passing out.

"O-o-okay Donnie." Leo fastened his grip on Mikey, and they ran the 400m back to the lair as fast as they possibly could, and came storming through the opening heavy door.

"My sons?!" Master Splinter shouted and both Raph and Master Splinter turned around simultaneously to look at Leo and Donnie. They then noticed their poor baby brother Mikey, all battered and beaten up, sagging in Leo's arms.

"MIKEY NO!" Raph cried out for his bro, and sobbed so hard he thought he might pass out again. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, which turned out to be Leo's hand.

"Come on Raph" Leo said, helping his brother up from the couch, "Let's see what we can go do for Mikey, okay?" Raph nodded and they made their way to the infirmary, where Donnie was whizzing around at 400mph trying to tend to every injury. Since they had been home Donnie had cleaned Mikey's body and wrapped up his broken ribs and his broken leg. He had relocated Mikey's wrist, and had plastered all the minor cuts that Mikey had received on his body. He had then stitched up the larger wound on his chest and in the back of his head, and tried to warm him up by covering him in many blankets. "What's the situation Donnie?" A deeply concerned Leo asked his purple clad brother, who was still deep in thought.

"I've patched him up as best I can but he still is not waking up, and I am pretty sure why that is." His brothers and Sensei looked puzzled. "That gash on the back of his head? It's pretty deep, suggesting he really landed hard on his head when he fell from that height. From what I can see, I think on top of everything else Mikey has suffered a pretty severe concussion. This could be preventing him from waking up. The best thing we can do is give him as much time as he needs. Although he is stable now he is still in critical condition, and will remain critical until he wakes. But right now, I think we all could do with some rest, don't you think?" Donnie looked round at his brothers, whose faces were twisted with anger, pain and confusion.

_Do I really have that many injuries? Man, no wonder I cannot wake up. My eyelids feel like bricks and all I wanna do is sleep. So why do I want to wake up so badly? I have no idea how long I have been asleep for in terms of days or even months... No, I cannot think of that. I have to keep trying. I have to keep strong and I have to keep at least half awake. I know my bro's are really worried about me, but I wish I could just tell them I am okay!_

"Yes Donnie. I think that is best. We can take it in turns to watch over Mikey. I will watch over him tonight and sleep by his side. You guys get some needed rest. I will scream the lair down if anything happens."

Over the next few days the turtles kept very close eyes on Mikey, checking for any signs that he might be waking up. Apart from the odd groan, not much was happening, and they were giving up hope. However, when it was Raph's turn to watch over Mikey for the night, he could feel Mikey begin to tense up. Raph immediately woke up and looked straight at Mikey, praying silently that today would be the time to wake up.

Raph lent next to Mikey's ear and whispered "Come on Mikey, you are almost there, you are almost awake. You are a strong turtle Michaelangelo and we are all really worried about you. Please, wake up for us?"

_I suddenly heard Raph whispering in my ear. He really wanted me to wake up. Right, if I am gonna wake up, I will do it for Raph. I started to pull my brick heavy eyelids open, but to no avail. I then tried so hard that I could feel myself tensing really hard, and I began to sweat. _

Raph felt Mikey really trying hard to wake up, and he could feel Mikey tensing up so much, and sweating so that beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead. "Come on Mikey." Raph whispered

_I then tried one final time, and I pushed and pushed and pushed, until suddenly light flooded into my eyes, and I could see a green figure towering over me. He had a red bandana on._

"R-r-Raph?" Mikey stuttered, unsure of what had just happened. "Is that you?"

Raph let out a great sigh of relief. "Good to have you back with us bro. How you feeling?"

"Like death just kicked the shit out of me." Mikey replied.

"I would too bro, I would too. Here, now that you are awake do you want me to get the others and I can j-"

Mikey suddenly fell back asleep, but Raph could sense that nothing bad had happened; Mikey was just very tired and went into a harmless slumber.

"Goodnight, baby bro."Raph then closed his eyes and lay down next to Mikey, and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Raph was awoken by Mikey groaning and stirring lightly in his sleep. Raph noticed this, and feared that Mikey was having some kind of nightmare. He put his hand on Mikey's shoulder and gently shook him awake. Mikey then slowly opened his eyes and as soon as he saw Raph he jumped up and gave Raph a tight hug. He then let go of Raph and sat up in bed.

"Mikey, are you ready to see Leo, Don and Sensei? They have been worried sick about you and will be overjoyed to hear that you have woken up?" Raph asked. He wanted to check with Mikey that it was okay that he could be seen by his brothers. Mikey nodded and Raph squeezed Mikey's shoulder. Raph then got up slowly and headed into the kitchen, where he could hear Leo clumsily making breakfast. Donnie was studying a new encyclopaedia that he had found in the storm drain, and Splinter was reading the New York Times.

"Guys, Mikey woke up briefly last night and went back to sleep, but now he is up and awake and he wants to see all of you, but guys, be calm, he is still taking in what has happened to him." Raph said, with a calm undertone that was rarely ever seen by his family and friends. Leo then dropped his cooking, and walked calmly towards the infirmary, closely followed by Donnie, Raph and Master Splinter. When they walked into the room and saw Mikey sitting up, beaming back at them, their faces lit up, overjoyed, and they all rushed over to hug Mikey.

"Mikey! You are okay!" shouted Leo and Don as they rushed over to hug their bro

"My son, you have shown great courage and strength waking up today. I've never been more proud of you." Master Splinter said, and squeezed Mikey's shoulder.

"Thanks Sensei. I'm just glad to be back with you guys." Mikey replied, as he tried to stand up. He let out a gasp of pain and collapsed right back into the sofa. "Not a good idea" he said to himself

"Easy Mikey easy. You took a beating from those Foot goons, and you need time to heal. "Donatello then sat behind Mikey and gave him a hug. Donnie noticed Mikey's breathing had become deep and realised that Mikey had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently laid down his brother on the bed, and crept out of Mikey's room. "Glad you are back with us Mikey. Sweet dreams bro." With that, he softly closed the door, and headed down into the dojo for morning practise. He smiled to himself, as he knew that his family was complete again.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter 4! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and the views I am getting are much appreciated. I'm getting views from all over the world and its extraordinary. Thank you to everyone who has clicked on my story, it truthfully means so much. So here you guys go, CHAPTER 4! Enjoy :)**

3 months had passed and Mikey was now fully recovered from his injuries. Raph watched with a careful eye from the side of the dojo as Mikey sparred with Leo. Even though Mikey hated it, Raph wanted to keep a good eye on him, just in case something happens. This was Mikey's second training session since he was up and moving about, and you could see that Mikey was struggling. Leo sensed Mikey tiring and stopped sparring with him, just in time to catch a worn out Mikey who collapsed into his arms.

"Mikey? You okay bro? You hurt?" Leo worriedly asked, looking down at Mikey

"Nah bro, I'm fine, just really worn out, and I have a bit of a headache, I'd like some time on my own if that's alright?" replied Mikey with a dazed look on his face

"Of course Mikey, I'll take you up to your room." Leo assured Mikey and he carried Mikey into his room and sat him down on the bed. "Shout if you need anything bro. I love you" Leo smiled at Mikey and Mikey's face brightened for just a few moments, and he beamed back at Leo, until Leo shut the door, then that beaming face just disappeared. Leo then went into his room and sat down to meditate. He had a lot to think about, and the main thing that came across his mind was Mikey. Since he was gravely wounded, Mikey just didn't seem like himself. He seemed very reclusive and preoccupied. Mikey reminded Leo of himself when he was torn up by the Shredder nearly a year and a half ago. He was just about to go into a deep state of meditation over his brother when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in." Leo muttered and in walked Raph and Donnie. They came and sat next to Leo. Leo could tell from the look on their faces that they were concerned for Mikey too.

"Something just doesn't seem right Leo, and I'm worried. I miss the old Mikey, who used to dye my bandana black, and who used to stick me to my chair because I was in my lab too much." Donnie sighed, and when he did, it sounded like he had the world on his shoulders. "I just don't know what to do. It scares me Leo."

"Me too, Donnie, me too. But I fear something far more psychological is going on here, and thats what scares me. I don't quite know, but I can sense anger, rage and pain in his soul. I think he is at war with himself." Raph then gazed into Leo's eyes, with shock and pain all in one look. Leo shivered as he saw the expression on the hotheads face. "He feels like a disappointment, a failure, and seeks revenge." Leo stated. "Although I can't be sure of this, it seems to me like this is what is happening."

"How do we help him Leo?" Raph asked, snapping out of his trance. Raphael felt very responsible for what had happened to Mikey, but he would never tell the others that. The tough guy can never have feelings like that. It's something he had to deal with on his own, so he never troubled any of the guys with it.

"We need to talk to him. One of us does anyway, and I think you, Raph, will be the perfect turtle to talk to him. He loves you, and because you were there, you can understand more than Don or I."

"Okay Leo, I'll do what I can." Raph replied, and got up from the floor and walked over to Mikey's door. He was about to turn the cold door knob to enter Mikey's room, when he heard soft murmurs and muttering from inside the room. He opened the door only ajar, so he could listen to what Mikey was saying. That way, he could find out how Mikey was feeling without having to go face to face with Mikey.

"Im such a failure. I cannot be called a Ninja, I'm just a clumsy green buffoon who has no inspiration, no clear mind, and who acts like a 5 year old." Mikey said to himself. " I can never go out on my own without being a liability to myself and my brothers. My brothers have risked their lifes saving me countless times, but this time, no, this time I will prove myself to myself and to my brothers, that they can stop watching over me, and they can trust in my skills. Then again, what skills do I have? How to prank Raph 3 times in the space of an hour?" Mikey chuckled to himself, remembering how funny Raphs face was when he pranked Raph. Suddenly he snapped out of it and rage flew across his face like a tidal wave. "JUST LISTEN TO ME! IM PATHETIC! I COULDN'T EVEN SAVE MY OWN BROTHER. WHAT SORT OF NINJA ACTS LIKE ME? THATS EASY, NONE OF THEM DO." Mikey screamed at the top of his voice. "I know what I have to do. To redeem myself, and to show my brothers I can do it. Im gonna go back to the drainage junction, call the Foot for a rematch and bap those goons once and for all. Im gonna take revenge for what they did to me, emotionally and physically, and what they did to Raph. They are going to regret the day they crossed the path of MICHAELANGELO!" Mikey was completely focused on getting his revenge on the Foot. He suddenly realised there was a prescence, which had been there for a long time. "Whoever it is, please just go away? I know you heard my little episode just then, but it means nothing you hear me? NOTHING." Mikey dropped to his knees and began violently sobbing.

"Mikey, come here." Raph said and pulled Mikey in for hug. To his surprise, Mikey hugged him tighter. "Now look here Mike, I heard your little episode back then, and you do understand that all of that stuff is untrue right? Sure Mikey, we look out for you, but we all look out for each other, you really think we would give you special treatment? And Mikey, for the record, you were out before me in that fight with the Foot, so unless you could magically float around with no pain and get rid of your injuries, then you couldn't have saved me. In fact, it was my fault that you got hurt. I ran the wrong way" Mikey chuckled, Raph really knew how to bring a situation back to ground level. "Now look, I'm all up for revenge, I mean, you know me, but you can't do it alone. And even if Leonardo, Mr Fearless was going to do it alone he wouldn't stand a chance either. Remember, when one of us goes down, we all go down. We are a team, we are brothers, and no matter what happens, we will support each other right up to the very end. You got that Mike?" Mikey nodded, and stared down at his feet.

"So we are gonna have revenge on them?" Mikey asked inquisitively

"Yes of course we are Mike, but you aren't going alone. All 4 of us will fight, and we will fight until we send every last Ninja crawling back into Hell." Raph replied. He then stood up, and held out his three fingered hand for Mikey to grab. "Lets go tell the others eh?" Mikey then grabbed Raphs hand, and Raph pulled him up, and they walked together over to Leo and Don.

"So whats happening then?" Leo stood up and walked over to Mikey, then promptly squeezed Mikey's shoulder, letting Mikey know he supported Mike.

"We are going to go back to the drainage junction, and finish where we left off." Raph stated. He looked back at Mikey, who was leaning against a wall, obviously in some considerable pain. Mikey nodded letting Raph know he was okay. "Mikey needs to clean his slate right off and he can't until he finishes what he started. He wants revenge on the Foot for what they did to us, and to be honest, I think both of you two want revenge too.

Leo and Don both looked at each other and nodded.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow evening at 9:00pm, we strike and we strike hard." Mikey stated. He held out his hand, and the others put their hands on his

"1,2,3,4 TURTLES FOREVER" They all shouted in unison.

As they all walked away to go and prepare in their own ways for the battle the next day, Mikey couldn't help but ask himself, am I gonna let them down again? He dismissed the thought, and got into his bed. "I will do my brothers proud, I will. I cannot let them down again." As he muttered these words to himself, his eyes shut tight and he fell asleep onto his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**I continually thank you for your great amount of support for my first ever fan fiction! I am really enjoying writing it and posting it online. But without further ado, here is Chapter 5! Please R&R! :)**

_You're weak Michaelangelo. So very weak. How could YOU possibly defeat the Foot ninja? You can't even be classified as a Ninja. You are just a freak_

_Shut up Karai! Shut up NOW! You have no idea what went down that day, you weren't even there. I have an idea, why don't YOU come to the rematch this evening. Then I can kill two birds with one stone_

_Maybe I will, maybe I won't. One thing is for sure though, if I do turn up, I will make sure I pummel you into the dust and crush your pathetic life existence, and then I will do the same to your family. It will all be your fault, because you are weak. You stand no chance._

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Mikey screamed as he awoke from his nightmare. He sat up, rigid in bed for a few moments, and then allowed himself to relax. He turned his head to the right to glance at his alarm clock. 9:07 Am. "Crap I'm late for training!" Mikey exclaimed as he rushed out of bed. He grabbed his nun chucks from his nightstand and tied his bandana around his face. "I'll show you Karai. I am not weak." He muttered to himself as he ran out of his room. He scaled his ladder, and ran as quickly as he could to practise, only to realise that everyone had started without him. Leo Raph and Donnie heard Mikey appear at the side of the dojo and so they stopped sparring and gazed at him. Master Splinter awoke from his meditation and glared at his son.

"You are late Michaelangelo. As a Ninja, you must show many qualities, one of those being PUNCTUALITY." He then whacked Mikey over the head with his walking stick. As he did this he noticed Mikey gazing into space with glassy eyes, deep in his thoughts. "Michaelangelo, what is wrong my son?" Master Splinter asked. As he asked Mikey, Leo Raph and Donnie came over to Mikey's side.

"Mikey?" Leo asked, with concern on his face. He squeezed Mikey's shoulder

"Snap out of it bro!" Raph shouted, and waved his hands in front of Mikey's face. Mikey did not flinch at all.

_I can hear some sort of commotion going on around me, and someone is touching my shoulder, but I am transfixed at the ceiling, and I cannot look away. Am I dreaming? Suddenly I noticed something was extremely wrong. On the ceiling, there was some sort of projection, and on it I could see my three brothers, lying lifeless on the cold stone floor, with Karai laughing at their still bodies. She then turned towards me with an icy glare which I will never forget. Then she ran forwards towards Mikey with her Katana, ready to kill him and then_

"MICHAELANGELO!" Donnie screamed straight into his face. Mikey then jerked, took a few steps backwards and fell over. He really didn't expect Donnie to be that close to him.

"Oh Mikey, thank god." Leo smiled, helping him to his feet. "What happened bro? You zoned out for like 10minutes!"

"I was transfixed to the ceiling, where I could see that all of you three were lying on the ground, looking almost" Mikey gulped "Dead. Karai was laughing at you, and then she turned on me and slashed me with her Katana, and then I woke up."

"What does it mean Master?" Raph enquired

"It means that Karai will be at the rematch later, and that you my sons have to be very careful. Leonardo, go accompany your brother back to his room, while I meditate on this matter." Leo nodded and put his arm around Mikey, and escorted him back to his room. He then set Mikey down on the bed, who promptly fell fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I have a bad feeling about this Mikey, I really do." Leo sighed, and sat at the foot of his brother's bed. He fixated his gaze on Mikey for about 30 minutes or so, in deep thought, when he heard his brother muttering in his sleep, and tossing and turning. "Mikey..." Leo uttered and knelt down by Mikey's face.

_I am strong Karai, and I don't care whether you will be at the rematch or not, we will still defeat you. We will be grossly outnumbered but you and your little buddies still stand no chance. Your mental taunting will never change that. You hear me? NEVER._

_Well it's working so far. Michaelangelo you will never be able to conquer the Foot, not while there is breath in my body. I will let you wake up now, seeing as your brother is looking very concerned. I wouldn't want you to die before the rematch Michaelangelo. Farewell, for now._

"KARAI COME BACK HERE YOU SELFLESS BITCH!" Mikey yelled, and sat up quickly, nearly knocking Leonardo over. He then turned to look at Leo, with a look of intense fear. "I'm scared Leo, Karai has been haunting my dreams ever since we decided to have a rematch, and she just won't go away. I fear that when we fight today, she will crush us, and I will never be able to go back to the old me." Mikey articulated, before putting his head between his knees and crying softly.

"Mikey, we can do this. You know we can. Remember when we faced the Shredder at his tower fortress last year? We defeated the Shredder and all his little pets. If we did it to him a year ago, we can do it to Karai and the Foot today. We can do this Mikey, have faith bro." Leo securely declared, and pulled Mikey in for a tight hug. "It's nearly time Mikey, are you ready?" Mikey looked up at Leo and nodded, and they both made their way down to Donatello's lab, where they could pick up the equipment they might need. Mikey then walked off to say goodbye to Sensei. After his brother was out of earshot, Leo whispered to his brothers. "Mikey has been having a really rough time and is under intense fear and pressure about the rematch. Just keep an eye on him okay?" Raph and Donnie nodded. They grabbed Mikey, and walked out of the stone doors. Master Splinter watched them go with fear in his heart, but yet something inside of him told him that Mikey would get the chance to redeem himself, and that chance would occur very soon. Master Splinter then went into his room and poured himself a cup of green tea. He then drank it and began to meditate.

"If I cannot be with my sons physically, the least I can do is offer spiritual support, if they need it." Splinter murmured to himself, and he closed his eyes and established the mental link between him and his sons. He sensed the fear that was emanating out of Michaelangelo, and gave Mikey a pep talk. "I believe you can do it my son. You have made a proud father out of me today. Now go get them."

As Mikey and his brothers were running along, Mikey suddenly brightened up, and smiled like he had never smiled before. Raphael turned to look at his brother and exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw the old Mikey back, this was the Mikey he knew, and this was the Mikey who would lead them to victory in battle. His worries eased a bit, and he felt confident that they would win. "Let's do this." He said to himself, and the four brothers ran off into the sewers, with nothing but confidence on their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet another chapter for you guys to enjoy! I have worked really hard on writing this fan fic and releasing new chapters as often as possible for you guys, because I hate cliff hangers and not being able to finish a story too. So here is chapter 6 of Wake Up Sunshine! PLease R&R and thank you once again for your continuing support! It really keeps me motivated to write!**

**-libbzyol**

It seemed like the brothers had been running for an eternity until they reached the chamber which they found Mikey and Raph those few months ago. Leo and Donnie turned to look at Mikey, who had lost that winning smile and now had revenge etched across his face. He felt them looking at him, so he was quick to beam back at them, letting them know he could do this.

"Hang back." Mikey whispered, as he started moving to the base of the chamber.

"Mikey wait I" Leo outstretched his hand, but Raph dismissed it.

"Leo he needs to lead this for himself. He needs to clean his slate. We are here to support whatever choice or desicion he may chose. Okay?" Leo half heartedly nodded, realising that his hothead brother had a point. Mikey did need to clean his slate, not just for his sake, but for his family's sake. They had missed his charming demeanour, his endless pranks on Raph and his fantastic cooking, and all they wanted was Michaelangelo back. Was that too much to ask?

_I cannot stand the stillness anymore. Where is Karai and where is the Foot? No. This could be a trap, I have to remain on guard._

Mikey motioned for his brothers to come join his side. Mikey needed to know that he had support and protection, before he called out for Karai

"KARAI!" Mikey bellowed at the top of his voice "COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU WRETCHED COWARD! Mikey then silenced himself, and took a few paces back. He could hear the light tapping of the Foot Ninja running along. The tapping was getting louder and louder until

"Michaelangelo. So good to see you again. I was thinking you weren't gonna show up, thought you were going to be too scared." Karai snapped

"You thought wrong Karai. I am here to take revenge on what you did to Raphael, my family, and my spirit. You won't be leaving here alive Karai." Mikey countered, and notioned his brothers to join him, as hundreds of Foot ninja were surrounding the brothers. "We fight as a family Karai, and we will not back down. You WILL regret the day you double crossed a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." Mikey snapped, becoming increasingly nervous, but never putting on his true feelings.

"Foot Ninja, attack!" Karai ordered, and at once a sea of black sprung onto the brothers. Mikey glanced to his right and saw a Foot Elite coming at him with a sharp ended spear. Mikey then roundhouse kicked the Ninja and snapped his spear in half. To his surprise, a blade came out of the half which snapped. _Shell. I just doubled my pleasure. _Mikey then flying kicked the Ninja in the stomach, causing him to groan and drop his weapons. Mikey picked them up, and without second thought plunged them into the clothing that the elite ninja wore, pinning him to the wall.

"I may hate the Foot and everything they represent, but I fight under the code of Bushido, and honour, which is why you still have your life." Mikey retorted, and double back flipped right into a group of Ninja. With a few split kicks and a few monkey raises, he sent them all flying into the whirlpool which was at the centre of the chamber. He then transferred his gaze to his brothers, who were doing quite well. Then, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Steel was glinting in the sunlight which had shone through a crack in the wall and was reflecting off the steel. He saw that it was aimed for Leo's upper thigh. "Leo high rise!" Mikey screamed. Out of instinct, Leo immediately jumped in the air, and the blade narrowly avoided him. However, Leo could only watch in horror as the blade plunged into Donatello. Donatello shrieked in pain and collapsed to the floor. Leo instantaneously rushed over to Donatello. He wrapped up the wound and then went straight back into battle. However he was about 10ft off the ground and on a thin piece of piping. The piping gave way and Mr Fearless landed straight on his head onto the tough floor.

"LEO NO!" Raph cried out, and then let out a earth shaking roar of anger. He knocked out the few remaining Foot ninja and then turned his attention to Mikey. Mikey was in a state of shock as his dream came true all around him. He just gazed at the still bodies of his two older brothers, and was slightly shaking and swaying. Raph rushed over to him and shouted "Snap out of it Mikey, come on! Wipe the slate clean! Mikey? Mikey!" Raph exclaimed as he violently shook the shell out of Mikey but to no gain.

_My dream, its coming true! It's coming true! Why can't I just recede into my shell now? Wait, is that Raph? How the shell is he still up and moving? That means that- yes! My dream hasn't completely come true! His words are like a blur! Master Splinter help me snap out of this!_

_My son I hear you, and I hear your brother's pain. They all need you now, and they need you to do this for them, and for yourself. Michaelangelo, remember what you came here to do. Remember my son._

_Was that Master Splinter? If he believes I can do it, then I CAN DO IT_

"Raphael? Lets finish this bro." Mikey said with a confidence and determination that Raph had never seen before. They looked up at the towering figure of Karai, who had a look of rage that neither of them had seen before.

"COWARDS! I AM YOUR MISTRESS, YOU WILL NOT RUN AWAY FROM ME. THATS AN ORDER!" Karai screamed, intensely angered at how the Foot were legging it away from the chamber. However, unluckily for Karai none of them came back.

Raph looked at Mikey with a smile on his face "She is outnumbered, this will be a piece of pie." Raph verbalized. _Mmmm, pie. NO, Mikey, focus. Karai first, pie later_

"Stick to the shadows, surprise her, she will have no chance. Follow my lead bro." Mikey demanded, and Raph closely followed his younger brother. They jumped up to a higher spot, and almost immediately, Mikey pounced on Karai, screaming "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH YOU WITCH!" Karai took Mikey's dragon fist punch and it sent her slamming into the railing

"Michaelangelo, finally I have you alone." Karai muttered ominously

"Oh no you don't! Hi-yah!" Raph screamed, and sent Karai down onto the floor. Raph turned to face Mikey and smiled, which meant he let his guard down. Raph saw Mikey's face fall all of a sudden, and turned around to Karai, where he received a roundhouse kick, which sent him plummenting into the whirlpool.

"Raphael!" Mikey screamed as Raph disappeared beneath the waves of the whirlpool. "Im coming bro!" Mikey then dived in after Raph. The freezing cold water sent shockwaves down Mikey's spine as he dived in. It felt like a thousand knifes stabbing him over his entire body. He looked around frantically for his brother, when all of a sudden he saw a large turtle sinking to the bottom. _Raph! You big bonehead _Mikey thought to himself as he pulled his unconscious brother to the surface. Mikey then dragged him to where his other fallen brothers were. Suddenly, as Mikey was trying to make Raph as comfortable as possible, he froze on the spot, coming to the sudden realisation that his brothers had fallen and he was alone with Karai. Just like his dream. He quickly snapped out of it, knowing his life and his brothers lifes were at stake, and then quickly checked the pulse of each of his brothers. He heaved a sigh of relief. They were alive. He then turned up to face Karai, and jumped back onto the walkway which scaled the centre of the room. "Karai." He muttered under his breath. "You are the cause of the pain and suffering when Raph and I were injured, and now you are causing pain again. You obviously have no idea how it feels to be in this physical and emotional pain, so I would be honoured to show you what pain really feels like." With that, Michaelangelo got out his nun chucks and began swirling them at a dizzying pace. He then striked Karai in between her shoulder blades, causing her to let out a gasp of intense pain. She retaliated to this by spinning round violently and just catching Mikey with her Katana on his calf as he snake dodged the attack. He felt the blood dripping down his leg, but thought nothing of it, as he was too focused on making Karai pay. "Hi-yah!" Mikey bellowed as he lauched another attack on Karai. Meanwhile, what Mikey didn't notice was that his brothers were waking up.

"What happened?" Leo Don and Raph said in unison. They looked up to see Mikey fighting his hardest against Karai, with terror in their eyes, knowing they could do nothing.

"Fuck my head" Leo swore as he rubbed the back of his head. "Are you guys okay?" Leo asked the guys, who were still in shock as to what just happened to them, and because they just heard their goody two shoes leader swear. "Yeah alright guys, I swore once, get a grip." Leo shrugged, and then fixated his gaze on the blood bath that was going on above him.

"I will crush you and your pathetic family Michaelangelo! Have no fear, I PROMISE!" Karai yelled out as she punched Mikey in the spot where he fractured his leg those months ago. Mikey cried out in intense pain as white spots covered his vision. "I see you haven't quite healed yet. Unlucky for you." Karai smirked and double kicked Mikey off the edge of the balcony. He was lucky to land out of the water, but he landed hard on his side.

"I-I will not give up. This is for my BROTHERS!" He screamed as he sprung to his feet and lashed out back at Karai, who had landed softly next to Mikey. Mikey aimed his nun chucks at Karai's head, and he hit the pressure point in the back of her head. She collapsed onto the floor with a massive thud. Mikey cautiously walked over to her, partly because of the intense pain coursing through his body, partly because he was about to pass out, and partly because he had seen this circus act before. When his brothers and him were fighting the Foot, The Mob and the Purple Dragons when the city was at war, they first met Karai who was seriously ticked off at them for killing her father. She played dead and then lept up and pointed her Katana at Leo, taking him basically hostage. Mikey's face scrunched up just remembering that awful day. He then redirected his gaze back at a 'unconscious' Karai. Just to be sure, he pretty much knocked her lights out with his Katana. He was going to do a finishing blow on the demon witch, when he stopped himself. He remembered Leo's words, and Sensei's words echoeing throughout his brain. He shut his eyes and listened

_A true ninja sees balance in all things._

_A true ninja shows honour in battle, and honours the code of Bushido_

_A true ninja is what you have to be bro. Do what is the right thing to do_

Mikey's eyes snapped open as he gazed at the now (he was 100% sure) unconscious Karai. He decided exactly what he would do. He bent down with great agony and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He wobbled with every step he took, but he knew that he needed to do this.

"Come on, guys, we need to go after Mikey! God knows what he could be doing!" Don exclaimed, leaning on his Bo trying to stand up to chase after Mikey. After a few failed attempts, he managed to stand up, but barely. He was standing on one leg and was in considerable agony.

"Donnie is right, but we can't do anything about what Mikey is about to do. We just have to trust that Mikey will honour who he really is, which is Ninja."

Mikey was running through the damp sewers, desperately trying to get to the manhole cover which he had entered through the first time he came to the lair. With every step he made both him and Karai were making soft groans. This only made Mikey more determined to reach the surface. Once he got to the manhole he climbed the ladder quickly and carefully, being super cautious not to drop Karai. Once he was topside, he climbed up onto one of the nearby buildings and sprinted to The Shredder's tower fortress where Karai was now the main resident. He then jumped silently onto the balcony of the tower, and carefully placed Karai down onto the floor. He attached a note to her still body which read:

Dear Foot Goons and Possibly Karai,

You mess with me and my bro's again I might not be so merciful and honourable

Yours sincerely

Mikey.

P.S LOOOSSEEERRR

Mikey couldn't resist adding that special word onto the end of the letter. He smiled to himself as he could feel the old Mikey taking back over his body. Realising he had abandoned his brothers back in the chamber, he ran as fast as he could over the buildings, then back down into the sewers.

_I have to find my brothers. Now. They could be hurt! Then my awful nightmare might have a bit of truth to it!_

He turned the corner to where his brothers were, and was relieved to find them standing up (barely)

"You guys are alright!" Mikey shouted, ecstatically from across the chamber, and ran towards them. He pulled them in for a massive group hug.

"Mikey, what did you do with Karai?" Leo asked, with a bit of concern etched onto his face.

"I delivered her unconscious body to the Foot personally." Mikey said with a smile, but suddenly he came under a massive wave of intense pain and fell to his knees, crying out in pain.

"Mikey?!" Don shouted and rushed over to Mikey's side.

"Forgot to mention she teared me up a bit up on that balcony." Mikey whispered through gritted teeth. "Can I pass out now?" Mikey uttered, barely keeping his eyes open. When he got the nod and felt the strong support of his brothers, he allowed his eyes to close and his body to go limp.

_I did them proud. I actually did them proud. My slate is now clean, and I am finally at peace with myself._

Mikey groaned softly as he was lifted once again onto Leo's shoulders.

"He's gonna be okay, right Don?" Asked Leo

"Now that he has fought his demons, we will get the Mikey we have dearly missed back." Don exclaimed with a smile on his face. The brothers looked at each other and smiled with bright beaming eyes.

"WE'RE GOING HOME"


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is the final chapter of my story. **** I really hope you guys enjoy it and I am sure that I will be writing either one shot fan fictions in the future, or even longer stories. Many thanks! Here is chapter 7!**

2 weeks had passed since their fight with Karai and the Foot, but Leo's mind was still not at rest. Through his morning meditation, he could only think about 1 thing. Michaelangelo. In those last seconds of battle, Mikey had fought with a determination and focus that Leo had never seen from his youngest brother before. He wondered where this focus and determination had come from, and if Mikey could harness it again. _Maybe Mikey is the most natural athlete of us all. _There was no question about it. Mikey was the most natural Ninja of the brothers, but because of his lazy and easy-going attitude, he never practised, which was his downfall. But, now Leo realised, that when Mikey wants to fight well he sure as shell fights well. There wasn't a doubt in Leo's mind that if Mikey had the same personality as Leo, he would be at least 10x better than Leo. "I guess no-one expects him to be a fantastic Ninja. After all, he is the youngest of all of us and is always getting into trouble. But then again, what if Mikey's personality was like mine? Mikey is the golden gem of our family which none of us can afford to lose. Do we really want another turtle just like me?" Leo asked himself.

"LEO, DON, RAPH GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! ITS BREAKFAST TIME!" Mikey bellowed from the kitchen, which only he had the talent to use. Last time the others tried to use the kitchen, they set the counter on fire and Don had to use 7 fire extinguishers to put it out.

Leo sighed to himself as his eyes snapped open, and readjusted to the bright light of the meditation candles which were scattered around him. He leapt up off the floor, and headed down to the kitchen. He walked in the kitchen and smiled at his baby bro, who had his full chef outfit on, as was the usual when Mikey was cooking. Mikey looked up from his saucepan and beamed straight back at Leo. It was obvious that now Mikey had his revenge, he was now back to normal and at peace with himself. His crystal blue eyes showed nothing but purity and hope as they beamed back at Leo. Leo, still with a smile on his face, went to sit down at the family dining table, only to be joined by his two younger brothers, Raphael and Donatello.

"What delicious treat are you cooking up for us today Chef Mikey?" Raph enquired, trying to look over Mikey's shoulder into his saucepan.

"None of your business Raphie-boy, this is for dinner. Breakfast is on the counter!" Mikey said, and giggled a little as he pointed to the counter. Raph's face fell as he saw what he was going to be having for breakfast. There, on the counter, was 4 slices of cold pizza, and decaf coffee and 4 donuts.

"What the shell is THIS bonehead?" Raph shouted, smacking Mikey on the back of the head

"OWWW! What?!" Mikey screeched, then looked over to the breakfast he served. "Oh, that." He giggled, trying to stifle his obvious amusement at the situation.

"Another prank or annoyance to get under Raphs shell." Donnie muttered to Leo "Yeah, Mikey is back." Don drank his decaf coffee, and took his donut with him back to his lab. "I'm not sticking around, this could get ugly!" And with that, Don left the kitchen, swiftly followed by Leo.

"MIKEY YOU PEABRAIN COME BACK HERE AND MAKE ME SOMETHING EDIBLE!" Raph yelled as Mikey slid under Raphs legs and scaled up the ladder to the second floor of the lair. Raph, noisily followed, with loud echoing footsteps compared to the light tapping that Mikey's feet were making

"OWWW QUIT IT!" Mikey's screams could be heard throughout the lair, along with some punching and kicking sounds. Then they both appeared, wrestling each other on the floor, and fell off the balcony onto the ground floor.

"DAMN IT! GOOFBALL YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" Raph screamed at Mikey, furious with anger

"Highly doubt it, hothead" Mikey replied, and with a smug look on his face sent Raph flying across the dojo and he landed neatly on the couch. "I guess I win then." Mikey winked, and he walked back into his kitchen, to continue preparing his Lobster for dinner. Once he realised that his lobster had finished cooking, he cleaned up the kitchen and put everything in the fridge labelled "For Mikey's scrumptious dishes only."

Raph was about to retaliate when Mikey came out of the kitchen, but Leo grabbed him and stopped him from giving Mikey a potential heart attack.

"Come on bro, we have training in 5, up for some sparring before Sensei comes down?" Leo asked, knowing that the answer would be of course, yes. Raph nodded and ran after Leo into the dojo, where they began sparring.

Mikey had slipped back into his room and was sat with his pet cat Klunk. "It still mystifies me Klunk. That day, when I beat Karai, I had such unparalleled focus, not even pie could distract me. I just don't get it Klunk. What happened that day?" Mikey said to himself, as he put Klunk down on the bed and walked out of his room. He then jumped down from his room into the dojo and was paired up by Master Splinter to spar with Raph. _Oh god, here we go again _Mikey thought to himself as he saw Raph's eyes becoming increasingly revenge thirsty

"I'm glad Sensei put me with you, so I can beat the crap out of you now, because I didn't get that chance earlier" Raph smirked and aimed a kick at Mikey's plastron. Mikey quickly backflipped over Raphs head and pulled back his bandana, and pinged it into the back of Raphs head. "OW! GRRRRRRR" Raph growled as he lunged at Mikey again

"Whoops, my hand slipped." Mikey replied cleverly, and was knocked to the floor by Raph, yet again. "Hey quit it!"

"Watch it, OWWWW! MIKEY"

"GEEZ RAPH OUCH!"

Leo and Don stopped sparing to watch this daily occurance of the hothead versus the annoying younger brother.

"I shall go make tea Sensei, we could be here for a looooonnnngggg time" Leo smirked, and walked off into the kitchen. Donatello and Master Splinter then sat down on the edge of the dojo, and watched the never ending show.

Karai's helpless henchman Chaplin found his Mistress on the balcony of the tower fortress and brought her into the main chamber of the building, and laid her down on the King Size Bed. He then read the note which was attached to his mistress, and felt anger boiling up inside of him.

"Those blasted turtles have gone too far this time." Chaplin uttered, scrunching up the piece of paper and throwing it into the waste bin behind him. He then sat down on Karai's bed and looked over to her still body. "They need to pay for what they have done to my mistress. But Mikey, he will be first. I WILL have my revenge. Watch your back turtles, I'll be watching you." Chaplin exclaimed and his evil laugh echoed throughout the building and the city.

"I will be seeing you very soon Michaelangelo. Dead, or alive."

**ANNNNDD that is the end of my fan fic! *tears fall from cheeks* Its been an emotional ride, and I'm glad that so many people have read my fan fic and enjoyed it. I think I can safely say that my first ever fan fiction has been something of a success. Seeing as I just ended the story with a cliffhanger, there might be a sequel to Wake Up Sunshine, where Chaplin gets his revenge, although I am unsure about that right now. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and review it and follow it etc. Until the next time!**


End file.
